Starlight
by Felinia
Summary: Traduction. One shot. Draco Malfoy aborde Harry Potter à une soirée du Ministère de la magie pour lui proposer son amitié.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire en elle-même appartient à Catazar. Je ne fais que la traduire pour votre bon plaisir, avec bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Note de la traductrice : J'ai hésité à traduire le titre, mais j'ai trouvé que « starlight » était bien plus acceptable que « la lumière des étoiles » ou « la lueur des étoiles ». Ce court one shot m'a réellement touchée, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est vite lu alors profitez !

Les employés du Ministère de la Magie se sont tous rassemblés au Manoir Malfoy pour assister à (encore) une autre soirée du Ministère. Le célèbre Trio se fait accoster tous les quelques mètres par les autres invités qui les saluent, alors qu'ils tentent de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Une des employées les retient en leur parlant de l'anniversaire de mort de Sirius Black, qui s'approche à grands pas. Harry Potter est si attristé à cette pensée qu'il ne remarque même pas le blond qui arrive derrière lui, écoutant discrètement la conversation. Draco Malfoy s'avance vers le petit groupe et convainc la jeune femme d'aller se mêler aux autres invités. Les deux anciens rivaux se font face.

« Bonjour, Potter » salue le blond en tendant la main vers Harry. Tous les autres invités observent la scène avec curiosité, chuchotant quelques commentaires entre eux, en attendant impatiemment une réponse de la part de Harry.

« Content de te revoir, Malfoy », répond Harry en serrant la main de son ancienne Némésis. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixent un long moment, essayant désespérément d'ignorer tous les regards et les chuchotements des spectateurs autour d'eux. Depuis la guerre, ils se sont seulement croisés quelques fois. Harry est à la fois surpris et heureux que cet homme en face de lui ait tant voulu faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Les histoires de leur rivalité d'enfance sont loin d'être un secret pour le monde des sorciers depuis toutes ces années. Draco commence à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de toute cette attention et il décide donc de rompre le silence en premier puis de s'éloigner de tous ces yeux et ces oreilles inquisiteurs.

« Je peux te dire un mot ? » demande Draco sans quitter Harry des yeux, ignorant les regards suspicieux et la tête rousse se tenant quelques mètres plus loin. « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ».

« Euh, très bien. Je reviens ! » dit Harry à Ron et Hermione avant de suivre Draco hors du salon. Alors qu'ils sortent, un brouhaha emplit la salle. Harry suit Draco dans le couloir menant à l'arrière de la maison. « Malfoy, où va-t-on ? »

« Le Jardin du Manoir » répond-t-il en menant Harry dehors, disparaissant dans la nuit. L'endroit est envahit par de grands buissons aux formes extraordinaires, des piliers et des statues recouverts pas la vigne, beaucoup de fleurs et de plantes, d'espèces variées, certaines magiques et certaines moldues, de beaux sentiers bordés de bancs en pierre, et plusieurs énormes fontaines de formes et de styles différents. L'éclat de la lune est la seule lumière éclairant le chemin alors qu'ils marchent vers le fond du jardin, le gravier crissant sous leurs pieds. Le son apaisant de l'eau des fontaines emplit l'air autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

« Nous avons un télescope par ici. » Les deux hommes s'approchent d'un grand espace vide au bout du chemin, contenant seulement un grand télescope blanc non loin d'une magnifique fontaine. La fontaine semble représenter un grand dragon enroulé autour d'une colonne, l'eau sortant de sa bouche pour remplir le bassin au-dessous. Draco oriente le télescope vers le ciel étoilé. Il trouve ce qu'il cherche, zoom puis se retourne vers son seul compagnon. « Ma mère me racontait une histoire qui se transmet dans notre famille depuis des siècles. Elle disait que jadis, les gens croyaient que ceux qui portaient le même nom qu'une étoile, une constellation ou une galaxie vivraient pour toujours. Pas réellement, bien sûr. Ils croyaient que quand cette personne mourrait, elle continuerait à vivre dans l'étoile qui porte son nom. Ils disaient aussi que l'étoile brillerait autant que la bonté de la personne décédée. »

« Est-ce que tu y crois ? Je veux dire, tu penses que tu vas continuer à vivre dans la constellation Draco après ta mort ? » Ses yeux verts fixaient intensément les yeux gris de l'autre homme, attendant une réponse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suppose que c'est une belle idée. C'est réconfortant, je pense, de croire que quelque chose de si beau et d'encore meilleur que la vie m'attend après la mort. Être parmi toutes ces étoiles serait un honneur. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y crois, mais j'aimerais bien. »

« Bon, c'est une jolie histoire, Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

« Regarde dans le télescope. » lui demande Draco. Harry s'avance, l'air confus, et regarde dans la lunette du télescope. Quelques étoiles luisent faiblement dans l'angle de vue de l'appareil, mais une seul étoile brille bien plus fort que toutes les autres. Cette unique étoile irradie une lumière blanche et pure, scintillant avec ardeur dans la pénombre environnante. Harry admire l'étoile, sentant la présence de Draco à côté de lui. Son souffle est chaud dans la fraîcheur nocturne lorsqu'il lui dit : « Tu vois cette _très_ grande étoile en plein milieu ? »

« Oui » répond Harry, toujours en admiration devant la puissante beauté de l'étoile.

« C'est l'étoile la plus lumineuse du ciel. »

« Je suppose que ta famille croirait que la personne qui porte le nom de cette étoile était quelqu'un de formidable durant son existence. »

« Pour ce que j'en sais, il a bien mérité cette étoile. Elle brille tellement que tous ceux qui le connaissaient peuvent regarder cette étoile chaque nuit et savoir qu'il veille sur eux. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait très fier de ceux qu'il surveille. »

« Alors, quel est le nom de cette étoile ? »

« Sirius. »


End file.
